Love of Flesh
by KnightofObsidian
Summary: When Dudley and his gang take things to far young harry in a burst of accidental magic.. Changes him. And now he's hungry. OCness, Dumbledork and weasley bashing. No pairings as of yet likely later. Story will span all seven years and probably a bit beyond.


**Hiya! So, I will not go into massive descriptions of stuff but the short version is, I'm a long time fanfiction fan and thought id try my hand at writing it again. This is my first fic in years and I've since made a new account. As you can probably tell my punctuation is horrid, So if anyone was willing to beta read for me that would be great! Anyway onto the show! All Hail the Holy Udder!**

 **Edit: Fixed some spacing? Probably not amazing but i hope it helps a little.**

 **Chapter I: Release the beast.**

Once upon a time there lived a normal family. A Husband, A wife and their son. And this normal family lived in a very normal house in a normal neighborhood in surrey. It was so normal that every other house on that street looked exactly the same a fact they were very proud of. And this normal family in thier normal house did very normal things every day. The perfect uniform family. But this normal family had a secret. Something they considered shameful and horrifying. And this secrets name was Harry potter. Now Harry Potter was anything but normal strange unexplainable things tended to happen around him. Things like toys floating, His hair growing back overnight. His abnormal ability to understand the small snakes in the garden.

Yes, Harry potter was far from normal. And his beloved Aunt and Uncle made sure he was very aware of this. Day in and day out he was hounded and tortured verbally and through extensive work something his small 7-year-old body could barely take it was only through his strange powers that he was able to so much as survive on so little food and such intense work. Cooking, Cleaning and Gardening all hours of the day for table scraps and moldy bread. Until on one special day, His seventh birthday in fact. After a particularly nasty round of harry hunting by Dudley and his friends where harry tripped and crashed into a wall and while dazed was caught by the gang. Then it began.

This was the first time harry had ever been caught by the gang and there "Justice" For being escaped so many times was brutal. Rocks, a cricket bat from Piers Polkiss one of the more athletic of the gang and Dudley best friend. How such young children could be so cruel is hard to understand. But because of their actions against this small boy of seven something was released. Something buried and forgotten. Some primal force dulled by the passage of time and the evolution of man. Released in a burst of desperation from the boy. And it was over in an instant, The building wave of desperation was gone. The sudden calm after however was terrifying.

The air chilled over and the cricket bat snapped as it met flesh once more its now frozen surface to brittle to sustain the blow. The children backed away staring in wonder and no small amount of fear at the.. thing on the ground. It no longer appeared as the small human boy that they had been beating. It now sat there crouched completely the same physically but even to these young children, there was just something... Off about it.. Something dangerous. Something that scared them at a level they didn't truly understand. As they stood there frozen the boy now crouched on the ground began to raise his head. His messy black locks shielding his now bleeding forehead. The blood dribbling down his face and over his swollen left eye.

Down, down the blood slid over his by ,some miracle still straight nose and over his lips. It was there that Dudley s eyes stopped no longer stiffly watching the blood trickle down his cousins pale skin. The glint of white and red causing him to suck in air. His teeth. Was the only thought Dudley was capable of in that moment. For Harry's mouth was parted. And his teeth were glinting in the dying light of late afternoon. Jagged and.. Inhuman. Edges where it should be rounded, serrations and long fangs at random throughout the horrible chasm that was his cousins mouth. He wet himself. And as if that was what they were all waiting for they ran. The boys mere presence and the abnormal jaws sending waves of fear through them.

 **LoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLove**

He could smell something. Something pungent and oddly exciting. He knew that smell.. It was fear. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered how he could smell fear but that part of his mind was quickly squashed by the strong sensations and smells of his environment. He could hear things.. Footsteps.. Running. His prey was escaping. He had to catch it. Kill it. Eat it. Once more that little voice spoke of how it was disgusting and unnatural to want to devour people. But it was once again squashed by one simple statement. When have I been natural. That was enough to silence the voice stumped by his logic. His mind now focused and done with its momentary moral debate, Began moving. All of this had only taken a half a second and his prey had not gotten far. He sprinted on all fours towards the closest. Less then a few yards away. It took him half a second to cover the distance and then he was on his prey. Biting, tearing, Devouring his kill to the bone. All in gruesome silence. The only noise the sounds of the flesh tearing and choked sobs as the preys throat was the first to go.

The only thing that remained moments later was a red blood stain on the pavement and a small fractured piece of bone. Everything else was consumed bone and all. His body knew what he needed to fix the years of malnourishment. It needed protein and calcium in large amounts. And his instincts told him where to get these things. Leaving the red stain behind he slowly made his way into the woods around the park. Long black tongue sliding from his ghastly jaws nearly touching the ground with its length before sliding back into his gullet. He had found something else to devour. And with that he was off.

 **LoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLove**

Dudley Dursley was not a brave child. Nor was he a very intelligent child. But he was smart enough to know that whatever it was that happened back there. Whatever his cousin had become.. Was not something he wanted to be near. So he ran. He ran as fast as his pudgy legs would carry him. Now once more Dudley was not a very intelligent child. So, he looked back. Just in time to watch his friend Piers get tackled by his monster of a cousin and ripped into. Before a second had passed and he was able to look forward again his friends throat had been ripped out, His entire right arm bone and all ripped and broken til it was swallowed. Dudley ran faster. Hoping beyond hope he could get to his house in-time. Bang, He slammed into his door his girth even at the age of seven causing the door to splinter slightly. Rushing into the house his mother attracted by the bang he collapsed. The site of her causing him to finally feel safe. Blubbering wildly he doesn't manage to make many words through the tears and the sobbing but three things were very distinct. As if no amount of distortion could lessen the impact of each word. Blood, Teeth, Piers, Eaten. Over and over he whimpered out these words. His mother panicking at the site of her son so distressed and apparently in shock she calls an ambulance the car still with her husband at work.

Shortly after the police try to talk to young Dudley to figure out what had happened. As they slowly pieced together his story through the help of a psychiatrist and a lot of patience they managed to get enough information from him to get a rough picture. Something had attacked and from what they assumed from the missing body. Eaten the missing Piers Polkiss. Later after questioning the other members of Dudley s gang they discovered something horrifying. The creature who had eaten the Polkiss boy was another boy. The cousin of the hospitalized Dudley Dudley. This painted a shocking picture to the authorities. It also raised some questions. No one just snaps like that especially a seven year old child. An investigation was held over the next few days starting with a search warrant for the Dursley house.

What the found was nearly as sickening as the brutal killing. These people and that term was used loosely had kept the young Harry in a Cupboard. A small makeshift bed and locks made it a seem like a cell from the worst of prisons. And they kept a child here. Vernon Dursley was arrested that same day and interrogated for some reasoning behind this some proof that it was not true and that no one could treat a child in such a way. No such luck it seems. Vernon Dursley was proud of his treatment of "The freak" as he refers to the child. Ranting on about forcing the freakishness out of the child. Vernon and Petunia Dursley were both sentenced to life in prison. Someone let slip why Vernon was locked up and that very same day during Rec he was killed by a mob of prisoners. Petunia Dursley will die in prison 20 years from now. Dudley Dursley would be sent to a child therapist and slowly make peace with what he saw and how he lived. With a healthy diet and an adopted family he would eventually go on to become a fairly successful business man fighting for the rights of children and against abuse. Never again would he help create the monster his cousin became because to the day of his death he had nightmares of that single moment he looked back.

 **LoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLoveFleshLove**

Faeren Aimovaria was excited. Something had been simply slaughtering muggles in a more run down area of London. Now normally you wouldn't think that would excite anyone. But Faeren truly wasn't just anyone, He thrived off of bloodshed. His blood lust was legendary throughout the wizarding world known by many names such as "Monster" "Demon of War" "The Bloody Mercenary". He was actually a rather respectable Hit-wizard for the British ministry of magic but he supposed that was overlooked by his other legendary exploits of bloodshed.

So when the M.O.M Sends in a squad of Aurors to find out what is killing off the muggles and if its magical and none of them return they bypass Aurors in general and turn to the Hit-wizards. Retired Aurors and ruthless killers the lot of them. They send in two of the best a retired Auror named Johan and his partner a former criminal Jackal. Both powerful wizards and experienced in hundreds of battles for the last 40 years. Both men return. One is missing a leg and looks like something bit a junk out of his hand missing three fingers unconscious and only alive thanks to his partner port keying them both out. The other barely clinging to consciousness as he grips his partners arm like a vice his face pale and a long gash going from one side of his head where his ear is missing til just before his throat near his chin. Still in shock the still conscious Hit-wizard simply sits there silent as a stone as they are taken to an infirmary at the ministry and taken care of.

Later and now wrapped up in bandages across his face Jackal explains while watching his still unconscious partner in the bed next to him what happened. "We apperated into the general area we were given as reference. Nothing really that unusual we expected either a muggle serial killer or some sort of Magical beast. We've been in the same conditions and circumstances before, Someone goes missing followed by another and another. This one however was different. You could feel it in the air, The moment we apperated in we were being watched. As if whatever was there had sensed our magical presence. We were definitely on guard at that point experience gives you the gift of gut. An instinct when you simply know something is just _wrong._ We kept walking staying together and looking through the alleyways once again the usual. That's when it got weird.

We started to hear a clattering noise every once in awhile we figured it was the wind blowing something and we were just being jumpy. Until it as suddenly _Very_ close, almost right behind us. It wasn't any kind of clattering of metal. It was a clicking noise, Like teeth. We went back to back wands at the ready. Waiting for something to jump us in the alley way. Nothing happened for the longest time simply silence. And then we saw it creeping between a dumpster and the entrance to the dead end alley. It looked like a human of some sort?

Almost like a child in size and general shape. But it was walking on all fours so fluidly there was no way it could have been human. And the teeth. It was baring and clicking its jaws horridly. It's gaping maw looked like something out of a nightmare jagged pieces of white bone pointing up everywhere and a long black tongue snaking from between the teeth and hanging in the air about a foot from the mouth as if sampling us before the meal. We made a mistake just then." The man whispered a lost look in his eyes obviously reliving what had happened to him only 6 hours ago as he fingers the bandage across his face.

"We both turned to face it. As it was a dead end we didn't think we had to worry about our backs. We chose to shoot first see what it was later and began to hurl stunners and gouging curses at it hoping to catch it off guard with the combination. It leaped up on the wall of the alley scampering up the brick with a scraping of claws and disappearing into a open window of an abandon building. Right then and there we decided that we would call back up. We could likely take it on our own but wanted to be sure. It gave both of us the creeps. I was about to send my patronus to the ministry when it smashed threw one of the lower windows and slashed my face with it's claws.

And then it attacked Johan" The man seemed to repress a shudder as he stared at his partner before speaking in a rushed whisper "I lived through the first war against Voldemort. I saw what a lot of people didn't. The brutality of the death eaters was rivaled by none. But what I saw that _thing_ do made them look like a child throwing a tantrum. In the moment it took me to recover from the gash on my face It had already devoured his entire left arm bone and all. I threw a stunner at it causing it to jump back up to the wall and hide inside one of the windows again. This time though I could see it, Bloody teeth shining through the reflection of the glass. It seemed to be waiting for something. I assumed either me to succumb to my wounds or run. If I hadn't gone through what I did in the first war I may have run and left him but with adrenaline running through my body I quickly grabbed my emergency port key and made to grab Johan.

I made it but not before looking back up to the window. The creature didn't seem to know what I was doing. But knew I was doing Something it didn't like. It's face was horrifying, Eyes alight with anger and claws sliding down the window leaving long cuts in the glass." Here he paused before turning to the Auror taking his story before stating very clearly " I will never go near that place again. For, I fear that that thing is Very Intelligent" Here the Auror frowned in confusion and asked why that would make a difference. Jackal stared the Auror in the eyes and spoke his words creating a very terrifying concept. "It looked angry. Angry at me. And, if it's as intelligent as I suspect It will remember me. And I am afraid it will want revenge." After that Jackal retired needing to rest after such an exertion. Faeren grinned widely as he apparated into the very same alley that the two had been attacked.

According to the Aurors story this beast would test his mettle like no man or creature before it. And this made Faeren positively giddy. Walking around and inspecting the area his eyes scan over the alley making sure not to trap himself in the dead end as his fellow Hit-wizards had. Noticing the broken windows he filed away the fact that this creature was using rather good hit and run tactics, By using the windows to hide itself in plain sight, Creating and hunting with fear. Hoping to single out its prey from the group. He nods to himself It would explain why Jackal got away with so much less damage than Johan. The creature wanted Jackal to run so it could feed in peace. A soft clang was heard in the distance and Faeren frowned turning in circles to survey his surroundings. Then he caught it a single glimpse of a small body bolting past a window. It seemed that this predator actually lived in the abandoned buildings around this alleyway. Good, That means the creature would come to him. As if on Que the tell tale clicking noise of its teeth began. Rather close to Faeren mused to himself. The stealth this creature was capable of was astounding. He knew from the sound that it was less then 12 feet away when it made the noise. Constantly moving though he couldn't pin down its location. He assumed the clicking was either habit or some sort of confusion tactic.

It seemed to be rather fast, maybe it was trying to trick him into thinking there were more of it ? His thoughts were cut short when he twirled to the side to avoid the creature vaulting out of one of the lower windows, still managing to slice through his cloak. Not giving the creature a chance to run Faeren displayed his far above average skills in transfiguration by wandlessly forming a wall from one of the bins and blocking the window the creature was diving for. Not having expected this apparently the creature simply bashed into the wall before lunging for another window.

Again this repeated before the creature jumped up and tried to scrambled over the top of the building only for Faeren to whip out his wand and transfigure a hand from the wall he was climbing on and yank him down, sending the creature flat on it's back. Momentarily stunned from the shock of the landing Faeren takes advantage of its still state transfiguring a metal cage around it from a dumpster. Now recovered the creature thrashes around inside the cage, bending bars in an attempt to escape. Frowning at the creature Faeren, positive his cage will hold begins to get a good look at the thing he has captured. Surprisingly it wasn't just the size of a child. It appeared to _Be_ a child.

Matted shoulder length hair parting to reveal bright green eyes with black slitted pupils. Frowning as he loses himself in his thoughts he ponders this development. Was it some sort of shape shifter? Simply taking on the shape of a child? No no that would be pointless. Most if not all shape shifters are "Trappers" Preferring to trick there prey into being eaten not actively hunting them. Some sort of failed animagus ? No cant be far to young. Possessed maybe? No.. lacking any symbol from what he could see but that one cant be ruled out. Having no other ideas he try's something simple. Talking to the creature. Walking up to the cage and stopping just out of reach from the bars he stares at the creature before speaking. " Can you understand me?" The creature stops thrashing and locks eyes with him. Ahhh there it is. The shine of intelligence, so Jackal wasn't seeing things eh. "You can can't you?" The Creature nodded. "Who are you?"

The creatures brows pinched downward as it stared back at him before rolling its tongue around in its mouth and making some sort of gargling noise. Had it forgotten how to speak? "Can you not speak?" The creature nodded looking rather annoyed with it's dilemma "Can you write?" The creature seemed to think on this a moment before nodding hesitantly. Maybe it had at one time and just hadn't had to in awhile? Conjuring a piece of paper and transfiguring a piece of glass and a rock into a inkwell and a quill he levitates the three objects within reach of the bars, Not dumb enough to think he could come within range of those claws just yet. The creature fumbled with the pen a moment looking rather amused with it before dipping it into the ink pot and writing rather scratchily onto the paper "I am Harry." Grinning from ear to ear Faeren nodded and posed his next question the creature in front of him that fascinated him to no end.

Oh how his wife would kill to ask her own questions. "What are you?" The creature now named Harry frowned and ran a clawed hand through his matted hair slicing through a clump and letting it drop before writing. "I.. Don't know. I was human. _I don't know._ " The last part was written harder. Clawed fingers digging into the metal cage as Harry's eyes dripped tears down onto the paper. Frowning softly Faeren considered his options and observations. From what he could tell this was just a child. A very confused child at that, Maybe some sort of accidental magic caused this he theorized? He was unsure because he had never heard of accidental magic causing someone to eat people. On the other hand this could be some sort of creature or demon trying to trick him into getting closer through tears. He would have to proceed carefully. "How old are you?" Harry looked up before rubbing his eyes and writing "I don't know. What is today?" Faeren simply thought a moment before responding " April 14th1988, Thursday." He spoke quietly as he watched the young boy who nodded before seeming to think rather hard. Coming to a conclusion it seems, he wrote out " Then I would be 8 this July" the boy grinned to himself seemingly proud of his deduction. Faeren sighed and sat down cross legged as he stared at the boy in the cage he stared right back apparently made curious by all the questions. " Why did you attack the muggles?"

The boy frowned, brow creased as he scribbled out " What are muggles?" Faeren sighed and corrected himself " Sorry the people, Humans." The boy nodded in understanding before writing again without hesitation. " I was hungry. And they had more healthy things in them then rats and stray cats and dogs." Faeren was forced to concede to the rather basic logic. The boy seemed to have deduced that the larger animal he could kill would feed him better. He was in fact correct. "But you are human are you not? Why kill your own kind?" The boy frowned and wrote again "Why should it make any difference if I eat them or the rat's? They are both prey in my eyes."

The boy's eyes as if responding to the words seemed to glow with a heavy magic. Grinning rather widely Faeren stared into those eyes, it was like looking into his own after a heavy battle. This child was a true predator. But what made him thus? Posing his question he frowned as he watches the child s face go from the light confusion from his last question to an almost haunted look before writing slowly "I don't know" he pauses staring at the paper collecting his thoughts before continuing "I was running from my cousin and his friends and they caught me. From what you said it was a year ago roughly. They had never caught me before and I was afraid, I panicked when they started beating me I started to drift and felt really warm. The warm was nice but I didn't trust it, I had been tricked by such things to many times and struggled against it. Then something I felt inside me, I thought it was the blow I got from a bat, seemed to snap. My mouth started to hurt and all of the boys jumped away I realized then I was on my feet crouching. Something was talking to me in my head I felt it more then heard it. Telling me to eat them that we needed protein and calcium to repair our body. I refused at first confused as to what was happening. What was talking to me. Eventually it won me over, The savage hunger burning a hole in my stomach helped.

Then I ate one of them. All of him, before running into the woods disgusted with myself and oddly satisfied. It wasn't long after that that I realized cat and dogs weren't going to fill the hole in my stomach. So I turned back to devouring humans. At first it disgusted me since I was very aware of what I was doing. But after a time I came to terms with it. Food is food." reaching the bottom of the paper the boy slid it from the bars laying it before Faeren as he read. So he thought correctly, It was some sort of devolving caused by magic. How utterly unique he mused to himself. Glancing up at the boy he sighs. He couldn't kill someone so, well frankly innocent. All he did was survive. No less then a werewolf, Albeit much more efficient he mused.

Frowning once more he rocks back on his arms watching the child in the cage. "I should kill you." Harry s eyes narrow at this. hands spreading out and claws pushing from his fingers a bit more. Faeren spoke again. "But I can't blame you for simply surviving. So here are your options" Raising a hand he sticks up three fingers and begins ticking them off. " One, You can be taken to the ministry where they will either kill you or try to figure out what your made of." Harry made a face here vaguely remembering a movie about aliens Dudley had watched a few years ago. " Two I can take you in your cage to somewhere remote and far away from most humans where you can live and hunt larger animals to sustain yourself." The boy seemed to be considering this option, He had wondered if he could survive off of larger animals such as deer and bears, He assumed he could but didn't know. There was a lack of either in the middle of London. "Or Three, I take you out of that cage and take you home with me. I have son and daughter your age and plenty of room in the manor." the boy looked shocked.

He had just tried to eat this man. Less then 15 minutes ago. And he was offering him .. His eyes narrowed and he reached for the paper in front of the man. Said paper was pushed towards him where he turned it over and began to write " Why? What's in it for you?" Faeren almost wanted to grin. Smart kid. " You're unique harry. And my family is a rather unique one as I am myself. I feel like with a bit of teaching and maybe some care from a family you could easily become a great warrior. A man I could relate to. We are both predators harry most if not all other families wouldn't be able to understand your nature but I can promise you mine will." The eight year old was frozen in shock tears freely flowing from his eyes as he stared at the man disbelievingly. A family.

The concept was so foreign to him yet he longed for it so deep down underneath the crust and blood that covered his soul was the eight year old boy he should have been. Longing for attention and the care of a family. Stopping himself from drifting to far into his sudden burst of emotion he sighs out eyes narrowing once more tear still staining his cheeks as he watches the man. Before writing again " You can't trust me. Your not that stupid" Faeren nodded thoughtfully watching the boy tense "I never said I did. Yet. At first you will have to have a secured room to prevent you from I don't know killing us in our sleep I suppose. And during the day you will be watched for the most part, We do however have a large wooded area around our manor you will be free to run around and hunt in if you are so inclined." Frowning the boy stared directly at Faeren his sharp finger tips scraping across the metal of the cage in thought. "What are the restrictions on the woods." he scratched out quickly on the paper. Faeren frowned and softly ran a hand through his short black hair "I don't really know til I discuss this with my wife but more likely then not as long as one of us knows you are out there I don't care." He shrugs lightly frowning and staring at the young boy intently

"I assume from how many people disappeared in the last month, And the fact that it only started here just this last month that you have been moving around in order to not get caught ?" The boy nodded "Then, you ate roughly 24 muggles and an entire squad of Aurors in that one month." the boy once more nodded confused "So you need a lot of food to survive. Raw meat may not sustain you and you may need to hunt muggles occasionally. If anything to keep your urges in check." Frowning the boy nodded before lightly resting his head against the bars. Faeren lightly sighs before standing and dusting himself off. "So what do you say?" watching the man warily he nods. If nothing else it would get him out of this cage.

Nodding curtly Faeren waves his wand transfiguring a pair of cuffs. One for wrists and ones for legs. "I want you to put these on til we get back home. Because to be honest you are strong enough and fast enough to take out a squad of Aurors and mentally scarring a hardened veteran and reducing the second hit-wizard to a non responsive husk. So call me paranoid." Grinning toothily the boy nods catching the tossed cuffs and snapping them into place on his ankles and wrists. Nodding Faeren releases the transfiguration on the cage causing it to revert to it's original state.

Standing and stretching harry twists, popping his spine before sending Faeren a glare and a click of his teeth before frowning and making a guttural kind of noise before speaking his voice horse from disuse. "Talk.. I can try to get used to it again. But ill need time." His words are drawn out, stressed. his shoulders slumping in annoyance before he glances down and picks up the paper and the quill jotting down a quick note "I don't know why I can no longer speak.. I assume it's because of disuse but it should only be a little horse.. it shouldn't take so much effort it's only been a year or so." nodding Faeren lightly tapped his wand to his thigh in thought. "I'm unsure. We can consult my wife and try to figure it out when you get settled in." Raising his arm Faeren gestures for Harry to grab on. He does so,claws retracting some as he grips his arm. Body tense he looks questioningly to Faeren. "We will aparate there. Or uh.. Teleport?" He questions. Nodding Harry braces himself.


End file.
